Loving Me Silently
by barbeegurl
Summary: I was lost and he found me. I was hurt and he healed me. I loved him and he loved me. Unfortunately I don't own Twilight but I do own Jacob! Steph: You wish! Me: *crying*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I really hope you like this story. Make sure you review after you read this chapter. :)**_

Chapter 1

"Bella, it's over." He said solemnly.

"What? I don't understand." I said extremely confused.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I don't want you anymore!"

"You don't want me??" I whispered.

Then he just turned around and left me. This is when he cut me. He cut a huge whole in my heart. The worst part of the cut was that I didn't die. That was what I wanted the most at this moment, to die. So I wandered through the forest, got lost, and crumpled to the mossy bottom waiting to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob! Jacob, wake up!" I felt my dad shaking me.

"Nooo!" I groaned. It was the middle of the night.

"You might want to wake up. It's about Bella. Something's wrong."

I jumped up. I loved Bella more than anyone, even Edward. I hate Edward, he is such a b-

"Are you coming or not?!"

"Yeah" I replied sleepily.

I quickly put on a shirt and shorts and got Billy in the car and we drove to the Swan's house.

When we got there I saw a couple of cars in front of the house. None of which were super expensive looking which meant that Edward wasn't here.

When we walked in, I saw Bella lying on the couch and a couple of other people in the kitchen. Billy joined them while I went to Bella's side.

There was sweat forming on her forehead which I quickly wiped away. I looked at poor Bella's face and softly rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand. She stirred a little under my cheek and said, "Edward." As if she where asking him a question or calling to him.

"No Bells. It's me, Jake." I replied, disappointed that she didn't say my name.

"You don't want me anymore? Why don't you want me?" she muttered in her sleep.

"Of course I want you Bella. You have no idea." I whispered in her ear.

_**Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer I promise. REVIEW!!! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to those who reviewed and added my story to their faves and story alert. I 3 you guys!! Make sure that you read Forever Lost and Typical Teenager also written by me and review because it would make me very happy!!:)**_

Chapter 2

I woke up lying on the couch with Charlie sleeping on the seat next to me with the remote still in his hand. Why wasn't I in my room? What happened last night? Where's Edward? My mind slowly caught up and answered my questions. I passed out in the forest, a search party found me and brought me home, and Edward left me. I wish that yesterday was all just a bad dream and that in a couple of minutes, I would see Edward burst through the front door and hug me and say that he loves me.

I waited but it never happen. I now have nothing to live for. Nothing. Then I felt a searing pain in my chest and I remembered the whole that Edw- no he made in my heart. It hurt so badly. I wanted it to be over with. Maybe this is how I would die, from a broken heart. I never thought it was possible but now I know. I began to sob which caused Charlie to stir.

"Bella?" he said groggily. He walked to my side and saw that I was crying. "Bella, what happened to you. You were in the woods. You know better than to wander in the woods. You scared me to death!" Tears were streaming down my face like a water fall so Charlie softened up. "What happened honey?"

"H-h-him." I happened to choke out.

"Who? Jake, Billy…" he paused thinking of anymore people. "Edward?"

I whimpered at the sound of his name and hugged my dad and cried into his shoulder which caused his shirt to become all soggy. We usually don't have moments like this so he awkwardly hugged me back.

"What did he do to you Bells?" he said angrily.

"I d-don't w-want t-t-to talk a-about it!" I said between sobs. "I'm going to m-my room."

Charlie nodded and sadly watched me as I sauntered to my room. I shut the door and lay there on my bed. The scene of yesterday just kept replaying in my head which caused my chest to hurt. So I huddled into the corner of my room hugging myself, trying to ease the pain. It wouldn't be like this forever. Would it?

Last night I couldn't stop think about Bella. I hope that she is ok. I wonder what happened to her last night and why Edward wasn't there to help her. I thought that surely he would be the first one there with Bella.

When I woke up I took a shower, got dressed, and then drove over to the Swan's house to check on Bella. Hopefully she is ok.

When I knocked on the door I saw Charlie answer it with a worried face.

"Oh no. What happened? Is she ok?!" I asked now panicked.

"Sorry Jacob but this isn't really a good time. She locked herself in her room crying her head off and I think it has something to do with Edward but she won't really tell me the whole story." He said all in one breath.

"Can I just try to talk to her please?" I asked needing to see Bella now. Charlie nodded and let me in.

I walked up the stairs that led to Bella's room and knocked on the door. I could hear muffled sobs.

"Go away!" she cried.

"Bella it's me, Jake." She stopped crying for a moment and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. When she opened it, she glared at me.

"Hey Bella, I just came to check on y-" she cut me off.

"Jake, leave me alone. I just can't deal with your flirting right now!" with that she slammed the door in my face and continued crying.

That really hurt. If she didn't need my help then fine. I just won't talk to her. What am I thinking! I can't resist talking to Bella but if she wants to be alone then I respect that, I guess. I'm gonna find Edward and confront him about Bella. He really hurt her and that seriously pisses me off!!!

I stormed out of the room without saying bye to Charlie. I wonder what he did to her. She didn't deserve to be this sad.

_**So what did you think? Oh and I promise in the next chapter I'll get to the point and it will be even longer. Do you think I should add Edward's point of view right now, or should I just keep it with Jacob and Bella??? Send reviews!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all of the people that reviewed. I LOVE you guys. You can show your love for my stories by submitting more reviews!! :)**_

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

"Hey Charlie." I said groggy and with a headache because once again, I cried myself to sleep. When Charlie saw that I had spoken, he was in awe.

"H-hey Bells. You feeling better?" he asked.

"No but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in my room." I smiled weekly.

"Um. Okay. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go apologize to Jake." After, _he _left, I had been really mean to Jake.

A smile came across Charlie's face. "Good for you Bella. He'll be happy that you came to visit."

After that I got into the car and drove towards La Push. I began thinking about the pep talk that Angela gave me yesterday at lunch. She told me forget _him_ and it's his loss that he left. She said that I should try to move on because if I did, then I would end up being happier. Because Angela is my friend, I took her advice to heart.

I pulled up in front of their house and knocked on the door which Billy answered.

"Bella! What a wonderful surprise. I think you're getting more beautiful by the day." He smiled warmly.

"Hi Billy. I doubt that and it's nice to see you too." I said returning the smile.

"So, what can I do for you missy." He asked with a gesture into the house.

I walked in. "As much fun as it is talking to you, I'm here for Jacob."

"He's in his room."

I walked into Jakes room and saw him laying on the bed texting. He hadn't seen me yet so I sat down next to him. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry Jake. When he left me I just didn't want to have anybody near me. I just wanted to die and I took some of it out on you." I felt the tears streaming down my cheek. I couldn't cry, not now I told myself. Not in front of Jacob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's what happened. Edward left her. Why would he do that? He seemed like he loved her more than anything but I won't complain. I take that back. I wanted Bella to be happy and as much as I hated it, if that meant being with Edward, then I guess that's ok.

I looked at Bella and noticed that she was crying. I lifted my hand to wipe away her tears but put it back down in fear that she didn't want me touching her. She looked up at me and pulled me into a fierce embrace. At first, I was surprised at her act of kindness after the past weeks but this was the first time Bella has ever hugged me and came to me for comfort. But, I did wish that she was hugging me out of compassion and not out of sorrow for her boyfriend.

I pulled away and rubbed her cheek. "It's ok Bells. Since you probably have tomorrow off, let's go to La Push beach. It'll be fun and take your mind off Edw-"

I abruptly stopped when I saw her gag for breath and hug herself. "Bella! What's wrong!!?" I asked now panicked.

"Don't say his name, please!" she managed to choke out.

"Ok. Sorry." We sat in silence until she managed to collect herself.

"Thanks Jake. You're a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you. I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and then left.

"Right. Friend." I whispered to myself.

_**Aw. Poor Jacob. If you want to see what happens, then you have to review because it will make me very happy!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My thanks go to all of my reviewers. I noticed on my reviews that you want the romance between Bella and Edward to begin all ready but just be patient. The story isn't near being over. BTW for this chapter, I decided to make it totally from Jacob's perspective. Tell me what you think!! :)**_

Chapter 4

It was really early in the morning and I was already driving to Bella's house. I knew she would be mad at me for coming so early, but I woke up early and I couldn't wait any longer to go to the beach with her.

When I got to the door, I banged loud enough to wake up Bella. I heard the thumping of footsteps and the door opened. When I saw her, she looked hotter than ever even if she did have morning hair! She had on a tank top and volleyball shorts, her hair was all tangled and she was leaning against the doorway yawning. Before, I had looked at her body many times, but her outfit actually showed her figure this time which was awesome.

"Hey Bells, you look… great!!" I said after looking her down once more. She must have thought I was joking because she punched me in the arm.

"Oh shut up! What are you doing here so early?" she mumbled and then yawned.

"I told you we were going to La Push beach didn't I?"

"Ya, well I didn't expect you to get me this early. Why don't you come in and we'll just hang out until I don't look like a zombie anymore." She said jokingly.

"A sexy zombie." I mumbled under my breath as I was walking in which luckily she didn't here.

I sat down on the sofa and watched Bella bustle about in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You hungry Jake?" she asked.

"Nah, I already ate."

"Okay." She said, and within minutes, she sat down next to me with a bowl of cereal and a blanket. She then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. When Bella wasn't looking, I studied her face. I went from her wavy brown hair to her perfect nose, and then stopped at her slightly plump lips. I don't think that I have ever wanted to kiss anybody this much in my life. I felt my cheeks get hot when I began thinking of kissing Bella. I immediately snapped out of it when I saw her turn to stare back at me.

"What?" she asked now self conscious.

"Oh nothing." I said thoughtfully.

She sat there for a moment and then asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Um I was just thinking that it is probably time for you to get dressed so that we can go." I lied.

"O ya, you're right. Wait here, I'll be right back." With that, she ran upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, she came back wearing a plain white T-shirt, a green jacket, some jeans, and worn out converse. This was what I called, the Bella original. You would never catch her in a skirt or dress with high heels. That was just one of the many things I loved about Bella.

After a couple minutes of arguing, we ended up taking my car to the beach. When we got there, memories flooded into my head. I remembered how Bella was flirting with me the first time we came down here together and how I scared her with an old werewolf and vampire story. That was one of the best days of my life.

We got out of the car and started walking along the shore of the beach in silence. The whole time I was thinking about Bella. I wished that I could tell her how I feel about her but I'm afraid that she won't return the feelings. After a couple more minutes of silence, I knew that I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Bella."

"Hmm."

"Um…" how could I say this? "Did you know that I like you?"

She looked at me. "Of course and I like you too. You're one of my best friends."

Dammit. So it's going to go like this.

"No, Bella I mean I _really _like you." She looked at me with a confused expression and then realization crept to her face.

"Oh. Jacob I-"

"Bella, actually I love you. More than anything really and I just wanted you to know that I've had feelings for you ever since you came to this beach with you friends last year." I blurted out.

She looked at me with wide eyes and then just stared at her toes.

"Jacob I love you too-" I was so surprised and excited but then she continued. "but I'm not in love with you. So for the time being, I just want to go back to being best friends. Is that ok?"

I cursed under my breath. "Whatever. I think I need to take you home now."

"But-" I didn't hear the rest because I was already storming to my car.

I was so pissed. That was really painful. I should have never have wasted a year of my life being obsessed with Bella just for this. When we got to her house, I just said "Good bye Bella." Gruffly and left.

_**Poor Jacob!! I know that if he told me that he loved me I would totally do the opposite of Bella!! Review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all of those who reviewed for this story! I totally love you all almost as much as I love Jacob... ok maybe not that much but I still love you!!! :]**_

Chapter 5

I wonder why he's so mad at me. I just really don't have any feelings for him like he does for me, especially so soon! I feel so sorry for Jake because I broke his heart and I know how that feels. I've probably called like 20 times but he won't answer. This is the last time I'm going to call.

The phone rang for a long time when finally he answered. "Jake I'm sorry. You know I love you but it's just way too soon for me to fall in love again and I thought that you would know and respect that." I blurted out.

I heard him sigh on the other line. "Bella I'm really sorry too. I kinda overreacted. But I did think that you had some feelings for me right??"

"Um I guess." I said unsurely. "But Jake I really need you as a friend right now and nothing more."

"Sure Bella whatever makes you happy." he said saddly.

"So do you wanna come over tomorrow and hang out watching movies while our dads are out fishing??" I asked trying to make him feel better.

"Sure Bells that would be fun!" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"K see you then Jake!" I said happy that he was happy.

"See ya tomorrow Bells."

I know that tomorrow Jacob was going to try to make a move when we were watching movies but I would just have to cope. It might even be really amusing.

Yes! I'm sooo excited. Bella just asked me to come over tomorrow to watch movies. I was totally going to make a move. I know that deep in her heart, she loves me. She just hasn't discovered it yet. I would try to get it out of her tomorrow.

I quickly took a shower and went to bed anxious for the next day to come.

Finally it was time for me to drive to Bella's house for movies. I had been waiting for this night all day. I drove into the driveway and saw Bella at the door waiting for me.

"Hey Bella." I said slyly which made her giggle.

"Hey Jake. I just couldn't wait for movie night." she whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"Ya me too Bells."

We walked in and ate before putting the movies on. Lately I had been hungrier than usual so I had a couple of servings of the spagetti that Bella made.

First I let Bella pick so we ended up watching Titanic. When I saw tears coming to her eyes towards the end of the movie, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She didn't notice because she was so caught into the movie.

When it was over, she looked at my arm and then at me. She stared me staight into the eyes with her beautiful chocolate eyes which caused me to shiver. Suddenly I felt her getting closer to my face. She was going to kiss me!!! I also leaned in and before I knew it, we were kissing. I felt her deepen the kiss and our tongues were dancing.

Suddenly she surprised me by putting her legs around my waist. We were having a full out makeout session. Then she said, "Oh Jake... I love you so much."

I looked at her shocked. "I love you to Bella." Then we just continued making out.

Then Bella pulled back saying, "Jake get up." in a voice that sounded like my dads.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad shaking me. "Jake I just wanted to tell you that Charlie and I are going to leave a little earlier and that we won't back until tomorrow so you're free to stay the night at Bella's house tonight."

Are you freaking serious!! It was all a dream. Well at least I'll be able to spend the night at Bella's house. Let's just hope that everything goes nearly as well as it did in my dream.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about that guys!! You probably thought that was going to happen. I'll **__**try**__** not to do that again!!!**_

Chapter 6

Well finally it was really time for me to hang out with Bella. She must have heard the Rabbit pull up because she was already at the door. When I got out, I pulled her into what I thought was a small embrace. When I put her down she was gasping for air.

"Bells, you alright?!" I asked frantically.

"I'm fine. You got stronger and taller! You almost look older than me!"As she said this I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Ya my dad said it's some kind of growth spurt." Well at least that's what he tells me but it seems like he's hiding something.

"Oh, okay." Then I followed her into the house and plopped down on the couch.

"So what movie should we watch?? " she asked as she popped some popcorn. I was going to say Epic Movie but then I thought about how well Titanic went in my dream last night.

"Maybe we should watch Titanic. If you want of course." She looked at me like I was crazy and then started laughing.

"You can't be serious. You hate Titanic!" she said.

"Um… well I know you like it." I said trying to convince her to watch it. She gave me the same look but then agreed to watch it.

We had been watching the movie and stuffing ourselves with popcorn and were up to the 3rd bag. When we got to the part in the movie where Rose lets Jack go and he sinks in the water I saw Bella with tears streaming down her face. Here was my chance to make a move. I put my arm over her but she didn't notice just like in my dream.

When the movie was over I wiped her tears away. She looked at me and we stared into each other's eyes for a while and then all of the sudden she looked shocked. I was about to ask her what was wrong but then I realized that I was bending down to kiss her. I immediately pulled back and turned around in embarrassment. How could I be so stupid? She won't kiss me! She still loves Edward.

"Bella I'm sorry." I said because she still looked shocked.

"Jacob?" she asked. Uh oh she's using my full name, this must not be good.

"Ya?" I asked waiting for her to yell at me.

"Kiss me!" she said forcefully. I had to double-take on that one.

"What?"

"I said kiss me Jacob Black."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't!" she said with a smile.

So I kissed her passionately. I could feel her fingers getting tangled in my hair. I pulled her closer to me to the point that it was as if we were one. I loved the way she just fit perfectly with me as if we were just meant to be like this. I wanted to go even further with her but she pulled away panting next to me.

"Wow!" we both said at the same time which made us laugh. She closed the space between us and we wrapped our arms around each other and sat like that for a while. I just loved everything about this beautiful being in my arms. I loved how her hair smelled like strawberries. I loved how her eyes were the color of dark chocolate. I loved how soft her skin was.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered in her ear.

"You know I would love to say the same but I just don't think I'm ready to fully love somebody yet. Don't be mad. Please just try to understand." She pleaded.

I made her face me and said, "Why would I be mad at you? I understand."

I kissed her on her forehead and she smiled. She smiled that smile that I always loved to see. She unwrapped her arms from around me and sat and ate the left over popcorn. I turned around for a second and felt something hit me in the head. I looked at Bella and saw her ready to throw another popcorn kernel.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that!" I said grabbing a pillow to use as a shield. Every time she threw one at me I got closer to her. Then when I was close enough I grabbed the bag of popcorn and grabbed a handful of kernels and threw them at her. She jumped up screaming and ran up to her room with me following her. She ran to her bed and grabbed a huge pillow right when I ran out of kernels.

The kernel fight soon turned into a pillow fight. I tried not to hit her to hard but I guess I didn't succeed because within a couple of minutes she threw her pillow down and put her hands up in surrender.

"Ha I win!" I said jumping up and down and shaking my butt while Bella rolled on the floor laughing.

I stopped and sat on her bed watching her on the floor. When she finally got herself together I said jokingly, "God Bella you can be so immature sometimes."

"Are you serious?! You're the one who was shaking their butt like a seven year old because they just won a pillow fight!" When she said this I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So where do you wanna sleep tonight? On the couch or on the floor in here?" she asked.

I weighed my options carefully and told her I'd lie on the floor in here. She made me a fairly comfortable bed and we lay there talking about random stuff.

"Um Bella, you don't have to say yes but do you want me to be your girlfriend? Um I mean do you want me to be your boyfriend??" I asked. 'Do you want me to be your girlfriend?' how stupid was that! I didn't hear her reply so my heart dropped.

"Jake, kiss me again." I heard her say faintly. Then she mumbled something else that I couldn't decipher. I turned my head to look at her and noticed that she was asleep. I began to smile knowing that she was dreaming about kissing me again. I kissed her head and also drifted off to sleep with probably the same dream.

_**Aww!! They're so cute together! If you want more of this story then press that beautiful green button please!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so I noticed you guys didn't like the part where Bella says, "**__**You know I would love to say the same but I just don't think I'm ready to fully love somebody yet. Don't be mad. Please just try to understand." She pleaded. That part was hard for me to right cuz I didn't really want them to fall in love just yet but they will soon. BTW I put in a BPOV so you know what she was thinking that night.**_

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Hey Angela. I just wanted to talk to about boy problems." I told her when she finally answered her phone.

"Oh sure Bella what's up?" she asked. I knew I could count on Angela for help with anything.

"Well, you remember my friend Jacob?"

"Oh sure he's that one that we saw at the beach a while ago, right?"

"Yup." I said smiling to myself as I remembered that day. "Well I think that I might um well maybe love him but I don't really want to because of what happened with _him_." I said, now feeling sad again at the thought of _him_.

"Well Bella I don't really know Jacob but does he make you happy?"

"Yes! I always feel way better when I'm around him." I said truthfully.

"Ok. Do you trust him?"

"Of course! I can tell him practically anything knowing that he wouldn't tell a soul."

"Well Bella I think that you should go for it and give another chance at love. I mean he seems really nice and I could tell back there at the beach that he really likes you and by the way you describe him, you two seem perfect together. It's so romantic, two best friends falling in love." She said dreamily. I thought about what she said about giving another chance at love. I mean I'd be bound to fall in love with him sooner or later.

"You are so right! I love you so much Angela you're the best!!" I thanked her. When I hung up the phone, I heard Jacob's car, The Rabbit, pulling up in front of my house. I opened the door and ran to Jacob. He grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug to the point that I couldn't breathe. When he put me down, I was gasping for breath. Had he been working out or something?? I looked up at his face and then noticed how tall he had gotten since the last time I saw him which wasn't that long ago.

"Bells, you alright!" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine. You got stronger and taller!! You almost look older than me!" I told him in disbelief.

"Ya, my dad said that it's some kind of growth spurt." He said. Well I guess that makes sense. I walked in the house with him on my heels. I went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn while he plopped down on the couch. While it was popping, I asked him what movie we should watch.

"Maybe we should watch the Titanic. If you want of course." He said. I felt my mouth drop. Since when did Jacob Black become such a gentlemen? Whenever we used to watch that movie, he would just keep complaining about how corny it was and we would have to decide what movie to watch through rock, paper, scissors which he always happened to win.

"You can't be serious. You hate Titanic!" I reminded him.

"Um… well, I know you like it." I glared at him for a minute trying to figure out what he was up to but soon gave up.

We were finally at my favorite part in the movie and I started tearing up when Jack sank after Rose let him go. I felt Jacob put his arm around my shoulder but I just pretended that I didn't notice.

When the movie was over he wiped away my tears. I looked at him and stared at his face for awhile. I hadn't really realized how handsome Jacob was. His skin was a beautiful russet colored and his eyes were a perplexing brown. His hair was long and a dark brown. I then noticed that he was getting closer to my face. He was going to kiss me!! I would usually yell at him for trying but right now I've never wanted to kiss somebody so badly in my life that it shocked me. He noticed my shocked expression and I guess he took it the wrong way.

"Bella I'm sorry." He said sadly. Why was he sorry? He hadn't done anything wrong. I hope that he still wanted to kiss me.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Ya." He answered cringing like I was going to yell at him.

"Kiss me." I said maybe a little too forcefully. He had the most surprised expression that I had to stifle a laugh.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"I said kiss me Jacob Black." I repeated.

"Are you sure?" he asked questioning my sanity.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't!" I pointed out with a smile.

Suddenly his lips were on mine and I just loved how it felt. I twisted my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer and it was as if we were one. It felt like we were just meant to be like this forever. I wish that we didn't have to stop but I needed to breath so I pulled away panting beside him.

"Wow!" we both said in unison and then we laughed.

I began to miss his touch so I cuddled up next to his big body.

"I love you Isabella." He said sweetly. When I heard that I panicked. Did I really even love him? I really want to love him. Then the memories of Edward leaving flooded into my mind making my body slightly ache.

"You know I would love to say the same but I just don't think I'm ready to fully love somebody yet. Don't be mad. Please just try to understand." I pleaded regretting my words after they came out.

He made me face him and said, "Why would I be mad at you? I understand." When he said this it made me smile.

He kissed me on the forehead which made me feel much better and smile. I suddenly began craving the rest of the popcorn that I had left beside of me so I let him go and finished eating it. I saw that there were mostly kernels left. I decided to throw one at his head when he turned around. I was about to throw another one at him but he turned to look at me. I was totally screwed.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that!" he said grabbing a pillow and slowly getting closer to me. I began to throw small handfuls at him which he would shield himself from with the pillow. All of the sudden he grabbed my bag of popcorn and threw handfuls at me. I started screaming and I ran up to my room in order to get away. He followed me so I grabbed a pillow from my bed to hit him with. He ran out of kernels and got prepared for the pillow fight. I think I got to swing once because after that he was thrashing me with his pillow which was considerably smaller than mine. I threw my hands up in surrender because I knew that I didn't have a chance.

"Ha I win!" he said. Then he started to do a happy dance which consisted of jumping up and down and shaking his butt in my face. This had me on the floor laughing at his childish behavior.

When I finally got myself together, I saw him sitting on my bed staring at me with a disapproving face.

"God Bella, you can be so immature sometimes." He said. He couldn't be serious.

"Are you serious?! You're the one who was shaking their butt like a seven year old because you just won a pillow fight!" I yelled which he answered by sticking his tongue out at me.

I looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. "So where do you wanna sleep tonight? On the couch or on the floor in here?" I asked even though I wished that he could sleep in my bed but I knew Charlie would be infuriated to see that, even if it was Jacob.

He thought about it for a while but then chose to lie on the floor next to me which I was happy about. I wanted him as close to me as possible. I made as comfortable a bed as I could and we talked for a while about random things until I drifted off to sleep. That was probably the best night of my life!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you guys hate the author's notes and want to just get on with the story, but I just found out the craziest thing. I noticed that people are reading but not reviewing!!! Isn't that just crazy!!! So I need everybody to press that pretty green button and review! It doesn't take that long I promise!! Now I want you to repeat what you read with your right hand up:

_I promise to review every one of barbeegurl's stories after I read them_

Thank you for reading this author note and btw I'm writing the next chapter now!! :]


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Make sure you review this time cuz you promised!!**_

Chapter 10

JPOV

I was dreaming about Bella and me that night. It started off as a really nice dream. We were walking along the beach hand in hand. Bella was in a bikini and I was in my trunks. Bella ran into the water and, being the klutz she is, she tripped and fell in face first. I was laughing at her clumsiness but soon stopped when I noticed that she hadn't come out of the water.

"Bella?" I whispered. Then I ran into the water to try to find her but I couldn't. I turned toward the beach and saw her sitting there crying. How did she get over there? I walked out of the water to where she was and held her in my arms.

She pushed me away and said, "Get away from me dog, you're too hot. I need to be cold. It's too hot!!" She was now screaming. What was she talking about? Why'd she call me a dog?? Then I felt it. I felt the heat that she must have been talking about. It was excruciating! I was writhing in pain. Sweat was pouring down my face. I turned to Bella and saw her running away. I couldn't run after her. I couldn't call her. Ironically, I was frozen in place by this heat. What the hell was happening to me!! I just wanted to die.

Suddenly I heard my clothes rip and seconds later it seemed as if I was miles away from the ground. I wasn't me. I was something huge, something that just didn't exist. I tried to scream for help, but all I could do was howl.

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jake talking in his sleep. I smiled; at least I wasn't the only one. But when I looked down at him, that smile was quickly wiped off of my face.

His hands were balled into fists, his face was red as if he was holding his breath for a really long time, and he was sweating. It hurt me to see him in this much pain.

"Why is it so hot!!!" he yelled angrily. I had to wake him up. I started shaking him but he pushed me away with so much force that I banged my head against my bed frame. I could already smell the blood and it made me nauseas. I put my hand on his back and shook him. His skin was scorching hot! He must be running a fever or something. This time when I shook him, he actually did wake up.

"Bella, I need to go home." He said forcefully through clenched teeth. He started shaking as if he was trying to keep something in.

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital." I said throwing him his shirt which he just left sitting there. He got up and started walking downstairs. When I realized that he was still trying to go home despite what I said, I grabbed his arm to stop him, but he just shook it off and kept walking.

"Jake stop!" I yelled.

"Bella, just shut up and leave me alone!! I'm going home right now, okay!" he yelled in my face. I just stood there frozen in the doorway of my room. He just walked away and seconds later, I heard the slam of the front door and the rumble of his engine.

Jacob has never yelled at me before. There is definitely something terribly wrong with him. I grabbed my phone from my dresser and called my dad.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he said in a groggy voice.

"There's something wrong with Jake so you and Billy need to come back as soon as possible." I said frantically.

"Oh, um are you okay?" he replied, more awake this time.

"Ya, I just have a little bump on my head so I'm going to the doctor's but you really need to see Jake. He left to go to Billy's house."

"Ok Bells, we'll be there in an hour." He said and then hung up.

I quickly put on some clothes and drove to the hospital. Things were getting really weird.

_**Hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry that it's so short. I think we all know what's happening to Jacob. Make sure you review!! :]**_


End file.
